The present invention generally relates to wireless communication devices, and more particularly to user interfaces for wireless communication devices.
As wireless communication devices evolve, manufacturers continue to develop different mechanical configurations to reduce the size of the devices. Some wireless communication devices comprise multiple-piece designs (a two-piece design, for example, having a main body and a movable cover), where the movable cover closes over the main body to reduce the size of the wireless communication device. Examples of two-piece designs include clam-shell, jack-knife, and slider-type wireless communication designs.
Most two-piece wireless communication designs include a user interface on the main body. However, when the movable cover is in a closed position relative to the main body, the movable cover conceals all or some of the user interface. To enable users to access some functions while the movable cover is closed, some two-piece wireless communication designs include a second user interface on the movable cover that is accessible when the movable cover is in the closed position. The second user interface typically includes fewer capabilities than the first user interface. For example, because the second interface does not include an alpha-numeric keypad, the user may not implement any functions or execute any commands requiring a keypad input while the movable cover is closed. As a result, the user must open the movable cover to access a desired feature or function.